Embrace Our Silent Dreams
by Kyra5972
Summary: Sequel to 'Footprints In Our Hearts'. When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well. Connor/Dean Slash
1. We Need Help

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** So, here's the sequel to _Footprints In Our Hearts_, I hope you like it! Also, this takes place just over a year after _Footprints_.

**A/N2:** Title comes the quote _'Some people come into our lives and quickly go…Some stay for a while and embrace our silent dreams.'_ It comes from the same poem that the title to _Footprints In Our Hearts_ came from. The poem called _Some People_ and is by Flavia Weedn.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 1: We Need Help**

Connor sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, flopping down on the couch in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. "We need help," He said looking at the tall brunette who sprawled out next to him on the couch.

The brunette merely nodded.

"I'm serious, Dawn," Connor said, "I think we're in over our heads here. This is definitely not our area of expertise."

Dawn sat up and turned to look at Connor, "I know that. I was agreeing with you. Did you hear me arguing?"

Connor sighed again. "I know. Sorry. I'm just stressing; I mean, my dad's been missing for the past three weeks and we haven't been able to turn up any leads."

"I know; but do you honestly think that Buffy or Willow or Faith or any of the others are going to be able to help? This isn't their area of expertise any more than it is ours," Dawn said as she leaned tiredly against Connor's side.

Connor wrapped his arm around Dawn's shoulder and leaned his head on top of hers. "Hmmm, true," He agreed, "But I do know someone who might be able to help."

Dawn sat up again, "Really? Who?" She asked curiously.

"Remember that friend of mine from school that I told you about? From the looks of things this is right up his alley. Granted, all we have to go on is the sulfur, but it's not like we have any other leads. Can't hurt to ask," Connor replied.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, I remember who you're talking about. But do you even know how to get a hold of him? You said he took off at the beginning of last school year. A lot can happen in a year."

"I know. I figure I'll try his cell, see if it's still on, if not you can do your thing on the computer and find his new number. If you can't find it, we'll get Willow to find it for us. Like I said, it can't hurt to try," Connor said.

Dawn sighed and slouched against Connor again. "You're right," She said, "It's not like we can make any _less_ progress than we have already. Why don't you go ahead and try calling. That way, if I need to find a new number for him I can start as soon as possible."

Connor nodded and shifted so that he could pull his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly scrolled through the numbers in his phone until he found the right name. Clicking the 'call' button, he lifted the phone to his ear and smiled slightly as he heard it start to ring. "It's ringing," He told Dawn, who smiled back at him and tiredly snuggled further into Connor's side. A few moments later, Connor sighed with relief as he heard a familiar voice drift across the line. "Sam? It's Connor. I need your help."

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Well, there's chapter one! Yay! I hope you all liked it. It's a lot shorter than I had planned, but don't worry, chapters will definitely get longer.**

**Chapter 2 is done and will be up in the next day or so! Gotta build up the anticipation a bit. In the meantime, please leave a review? Pretty, pretty please?**

**Kyra**


	2. We're Going To LA

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Yay! Another update! Hope you enjoy!

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 2: We're Going To L.A.**

Sam flipped his phone closed with a sigh as his Dean exited the gas station and headed back toward the car.

"You find us a new job?" Dean asked as he slid into the driver's seat, handing Sam the plastic bag he'd been carrying that was full of junk food.

Sam pulled out a bag of chips as he nodded, "Yeah."

"Cool," Dean replied, starting up the car, "Where we headed?"

"L.A. Friend of mine from Stanford, his dad is missing. I told him we'd help," Sam answered.

Dean shot his brother a sharp look. "Yeah, 'cause that worked out _so_ well last time!" He exclaimed, thinking about how he'd been framed for murder the last time they'd gone to help one of Sam's friends. "Besides, since when do we work normal missing persons cases? Has this friend of yours tried going to the cops?"

"No, Dean, he hasn't gone to the cops," Sam replied, ignoring his brother's first comment, "And it's not a normal missing persons case. He said that he went in to wake his dad up and the place was trashed and there was sulfur along the window sills and that the smell of the sulfur was so strong he nearly gagged. They've been trying to find him for the past three weeks and haven't come up with a single lead, so he called me."

"And why, exactly, would this guy call you? You said he was a friend from college, but you were pretending to be Joe Normal while you were at Stanford. Why would he think you'd be able to help?" Dean asked.

"Because he was the one person at Stanford who knew I was a Hunter," Sam replied.

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, "Your girlfriend didn't know about the family business, but you told one of your friends? Dude, that doesn't make any sense."

Sam sighed. "It's not like I just went up to him and said 'Hey, I've hunted the supernatural my whole life.' Hell, I thought Connor was normal up until about a week before you showed up," Sam said, not noticing the way his brother stiffened at the name 'Connor'. "I met him on my first day at Stanford; we had a bunch of classes together and hit it off, became really good friends over the next three years. About a week before you showed up to get me, I was walking home from the library and heard a fight. I turned the corner into an alley and there's Connor, fighting this _thing_. I mean it's like eight feet tall with scales and horns, and Connor's kicking its ass. Next thing I know, Connor pulls this sword out of nowhere and decapitates the thing. Couple seconds and the body started to kinda tremble for a moment before liquefying. Then he finally noticed me and kinda froze, looking back and forth between me and the puddle that used to be a demon. We ended up going back to his dorm and he told me about his world. I think he thought I was gonna freak and run away screaming or tell him he was crazy or something. He definitely didn't expect me to tell him that I was Hunter and grew up around stuff like that."

"So, if he's a Hunter, why does he need our help?" Dean asked, still stiff as he tried to fight off the thoughts of 'his' Connor that kept trying to flood his mind, memories of a brown-haired, blue-eyed man that he was still dreaming about over a year later.

"His family deals more with vampires and corporeal demons. Ya know, the kind that come with their own body and scales or slime or tentacles. Or all three. They don't really deal with ghosts too much or the types of demons we're used to, the ones that have to possess humans to cause mayhem," Sam explained.

"You said his family…Is his dad a Hunter, too? They think that's why he was taken?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not exactly. He's more than a Hunter. He's a Champion, chosen by the Powers That Be, apparently." Sam looked at Dean before continuing, "He's a vampire…With a soul."

Dean's head jerked to face Sam, "You're shittin' me! A vampire with a soul?! Yeah right! That's not possible! And even if it was, vamps can't have kids!"

"I know, I went through the same thing when Connor told me last year," Sam said remembering his complete disbelief over Connor's story. "But it true. Connor knows the witch who gave his dad the soul, she's apparently a really good friend.. And I don't the whole story with how it is that Connor exists, he never really explained it, just said it was this whole big thing. His words, not mine."

"Right, so your half-vamp friend needs help finding his vampire dad; that's just great. If I get framed for murder again, I am so kicking your ass," Dean stated.

"Whatever, Dean," Sam replied.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

And with that the two drifted into silence. A couple minutes later Dean reached over and turned up the stereo, the sounds of Metallica filling the car as he once again tried to fight off thoughts of 'his' Connor. It was no use though, as images of blue eyes darkened with lust, desire and passion, of kiss swollen lips, sweat-damp brown hair, and a gorgeous toned body covered in Dean's marks raced through his mind. Memories of Connor's tight heat surrounding him, Connor screaming out his name in ecstasy, of his gasps and moans, of the way Connor threw his head back in bliss when he came all played out in his head. The memories were so strong that he could practically _taste_ the other man, could almost _feel_ his blunt nails scratching down his back, could _hear_ Connor's breathless '_God, Dean, please_'s, could _see_ the crystal blue eyes darkened with lust and unfocused from pleasure, and could damn near _smell_ the scent of sweat and sex that had permeated the motel room when they were done. All of his senses were swimming with the memory of the other man. Dean let out a soft groan, inaudible over the sound of the music, and nearly wished he wasn't driving so that he could bash his head against the steering wheel; it was bad enough that he had to relive that night almost every night in his dreams, now he was being tortured in his waking hours as well. Great, now he was hard. He chanced a glance at Sam and was relieved to see that his little brother had dozed off with his head against the window; he really didn't want Sammy noticing anything and asking questions. That would be awkward. Dean idly wondered what his little brother would say if he knew that Big Brother liked guys as well as girls, that he actually _preferred_ guys over girls. That didn't last long though as thoughts of Connor once more invaded his mind and Dean sighed before settling in for what was sure to be a _long_ drive.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Yay, another chapter done! Again, not as long as I wanted; but still longer than chapter one. And the next chapter will definitely be longer since the brothers will be arriving in L.A. Or maybe that will make it shorter…Cause I know how I want to end the chapter and I'm not sure how much filler crap I'll be able to get in there before I reach the point where I want to end it.**

**So, until I get chapter 3 up, please leave a review? I'll be forever grateful, I swear!**

**I hope you liked this!**

**Kyra**


	3. Arrival

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** This chapter is mostly filler so that I could end the chapter the way that I wanted to…Please don't kill me for the ending, by the way. Remember, if you kill me I can't continue the story…

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Connor and Dawn were sitting in Angel's office trying to distract themselves so they wouldn't watch the clock. Dawn sighed as she put down the book she was failing to read. "So when are they supposed to be here," She asked looking at Connor.

Connor glanced at the clock, "Probably here in the next hour or so."

"I wish they'd hurry up. I'm going nuts here! I am so not good at the waiting game," Dawn said. "And you said he's bringing his brother?"

"Yeah. I don't really know anything about him; all Sam said last year was that his dad and his brother both Hunted. I don't think he ever even mentioned a name for either of them. And I didn't think to ask while I had him on the phone," Connor replied.

"That's okay; you were kinda stuck on 'yay, help.' Which I am definitely glad they agreed to help; our search is going nowhere."

Connor nodded, "Yeah, I know. I think I'm gonna ask Sam to tell us everything he can about these demons. Or e-mail us the info or something. This is probably something the Slayers need to know about."

"Probably. Do you think we should call Buffy or Spike and Faith and let them know that Angel is missing?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno," Connor said with a shrug, "They'd wanna know, but there's nothing they could do. Spike and Faith might realize and accept that but…"

"But Buffy wouldn't," Dawn finished, "She'd fly out here from Rome, probably dragging Giles and Willow along from England, to try and take over the search efforts. Most likely resulting in her just being in the way. Or she'd come and try and drag me back to Rome. Neither option being a fun one."

"We could tell Faith and Spike," Connor suggested, "And have them tell Buffy. Or they can tell Giles and have him tell Buffy, making sure she gets that she doesn't need to come out here."

Dawn snorted, "Yeah right. That wouldn't work; she'd still come out here. I say we tell Spike and Faith, but that's as far as it goes. And the only reason I think we should tell them is because someone outside of us needs to know, just in case."

"Sounds good to me," Connor agreed.

Dawn nodded and stood up, pulling her cell phone out of her pants pocket and flipping it open, hitting a speed dial button and raising it to her ear, "Hey, Spike."

Connor tuned out Dawn's conversation and glanced back at the clock, sighing as he realized that hardly any time had passed since the last time he'd looked at it. A few minutes later Dawn flipped her phone shut and sat back down.

"Well?" Connor asked, turning his attention to the long legged brunette sitting across from him.

"Spike says 'hi'. Faith, too," She told him, "He said they'd see if they could find out anything about these demons, but he's not promising anything. And not to worry, they won't say anything to Buffy. They wanted to know if we knew why one of these demons would take your dad and I told him we had no clue. I told him that at this point we're going with the default reason: that Angel is a pain in Evil's ass."

Connor snickered as he brushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes, "You have a point. And we don't know enough about these demons to know what else they might want him for."

Dawn opened her mouth to reply but closed it as they heard the doors to the Hotel open and a male voice call out.

Both stood up and made their way to the lobby.

**ConnorDean**

"Woah," Dean said as he pulled the Impala up outside the Hyperion Hotel. "You sure this is the right place?" He asked, looking at his younger brother.

Sam nodded, staring at the building impressed. "Yeah," He replied, "This is the address Connor gave me, said it was called the Hyperion. Though I gotta say…I wasn't expecting a hotel."

"Especially one that looks like it hasn't been open for years," Dean added. "Well, let's get this show on the road I guess. We're not going to get anything done sitting out here staring at the building."

Sam and Dean exited the car and made their way to the front doors. They paused outside the door, looking at the sign etched into the glass.

"'Angel Investigations'?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, Connor said something about how his dad was a private investigator. Maybe this is where they run the business from," Sam replied.

"Huh," Dean said before opening the door and following Sam inside.

"Hello?" Sam called glancing around the lobby but not seeing anyone.

Dean stood near his brother staring around the lobby and what he could see of the hotel. The place was nice; probably really nice back in its prime. He vaguely heard a door open on the side of the room, but didn't pay it any attention, instead choosing to continue taking in the lobby.

Connor and Dawn stepped out of the office and Connor smiled as he recognized Sam's tall frame. There was someone standing on the other side of Sam, but Connor couldn't see him with Sam in the way; he assumed it was Sam's brother.

Dawn grinned as she got her first look at the, by now, infamous Sam Winchester. He was a Hottie, capital 'h' and everything.

Sam turned as he heard a door open and smiled as he saw Connor step out of an office behind the counter, a tall brunette next to him. "Connor. It's good to see you," He greeted as he moved to the side and gestured at the shorter man next to him, "This is my brother-"

"Dean," Connor breathed, his eyes going wide as he took in the man standing next to Sam. He looked almost exactly the same as he had a year before; same brown hair, same five o'clock shadow, and when his gaze snapped around to meet Connor's, same murky green eyes that Connor remembered darkening with lust, eyes that haunted Connor's dreams nearly every night.

Dean heard his name breathed out in that oh so familiar voice, the voice he heard almost every night in his sleep, and his head snapped around, his shocked green gaze locking with a familiar crystal blue. "Connor…"

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Hehe…I'm so evil! Please don't hate me for leaving it like that! Not to worry, I have the next chapter and will post it in the next 24 hours, I'm not stupid enough to make you wait too long for it! I like living! And I have a feeling that if I made ya'll wait too long I'd have to run for my life as you'd all be hunting me down.**

**So, next chapter will be up soon…Until then, please, please, please lemme know what you thought of this one? Pretty please?**

**Kyra**


	4. Face To Face

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Yay! Another update! Hope you enjoy!

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 4: Face To Face**

Sam and Dawn looked back and for the between the two men in confusion. They were just standing there staring at each other, nearly identical looks of shocked surprise on their faces. After a few moments, Dawn's eyes grew impossibly wide as she realized just who was standing in their lobby. She turned to study the man who had had such an impact on Connor after just one night.

Connor was having trouble breathing. The one guy he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the past year was standing just half way across the lobby from him. He wanted to touch him, prove to himself that Dean was real, that he hadn't fallen asleep in the office waiting for Sam to arrive, but he couldn't seem to move.

Dean was completely frozen in place staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Everything else seemed to disappear. Connor was very nearly exactly as Dean remembered him; same eyes, same mouth, same longish hair, maybe just a touch longer than before, same gorgeous body. All he wanted to do was pull the smaller man close, kiss him, run his hands through his hair, reassure himself that he was real and never let him go.

Sam continued to look confused. "Dean? Connor?" He questioned, "You two know each other?"

At the sound of his brother's voice, the world came rushing back to Dean. He finally looked away from Connor's blue gaze and glanced at Sam. "Uh, yeah," He said, not really sure what to say.

Connor shook himself out of his shock at the sound of Dean's deep voice. It took him a second to gather himself enough to speak. "Yeah. We, uh, met at a bar in Vermont last summer," He told his tall friend.

"Vermont? Huh?" Sam asked, still surprised that his brother and his friend knew each other.

"Dad sent me up there to take care of some creatures that were snacking on the locals. By the time I tracked them down, someone had already taken care of it," Dean explained.

Connor smiled kinda sheepishly, "Yeah, that was me. Well, me and Liv."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was distracted as he noticed movement next Connor. He shifted his gaze and took in the tall brown haired girl that was standing awfully close to Connor staring at him with piercing blue-grey eyes. "I'm guessing you're Liv?" He asked looking at the brunette.

Dawn shook her head, "No, I'm Dawn." She was still scrutinizing him.

And poor Sam still looked lost.

Connor took a deep breath and stepped toward the lobby, eyes still locked on Dean. "Maybe we should all sit down. We'll tell you what we know about what happened with my dad," He said heading for one of the lobby couches.

Sam nodded. "Good idea," He replied as he and Dean headed for the other couch. They sat down and Dean watched as Dawn sat down next to Connor and leaned into his side, Connor absently wrapping an arm around her shoulder. His eyes narrowed a bit as jealousy coursed through him.

Dawn had still been watching Dean as they all sat down and could barely contain her smirk as she saw his eyes narrow and jealousy flash through them as she sat down with Connor and they got comfortable.

Dawn and Dean broke their impromptu staring match when Sam spoke up once more. "So, you said you think that a demon, the kind Dean and I deal with, took your dad, right?" He asked looking at Connor. He paused for a moment then blinked and turned to Dawn, "I'm Sam, by the way. I don't think we actually got around to introductions earlier."

Dawn smiled at him, "I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you. You apparently both already know Connor, and I've gathered that that's Dean."

Sam smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you, too. Though, it would be nice if it had been under better circumstances," He replied. "So, anyway, you think it's a demon?" He asked turning back to Connor.

Dean's eyes turned back to Connor as well, trying to ignore the girl fitted snugly into his side.

Connor nodded, his gaze flickering back and forth between Sam and Dean, though it tended to linger on Dean longer. "Uh, yeah. I mean, there was sulfur on the window sill and the whole place was trashed. And none of our contacts have heard anything."

"Yeah," Dawn piped up, "We even beat up Willy and he didn't know anything. Willy knows everything."

"Willy?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

Connor cleared his throat as he tried not to think about how sexy Dean looked with his eyebrow raised like that, "Yeah, uh, Willy. He owns a demon bar downtown, Willy's Alibi. Most people know him as Willy the Snitch. If something's going on he usually knows. He didn't know anything this time."

"You're sure he didn't know anything?" Sam asked, "Maybe he was lying."

Dawn shook her head. "Nah, he didn't know anything. We even hit him, it was nice…Makes for great stress relief. Besides, Willy's too afraid of us to lie to us. Years of being beat up by Buffy will do that to a guy."

Sam and Dean blinked at her for a moment. "Huh?" Sam asked.

"Nevermind, let's just say that Willy's not stupid enough to lie to us and leave it at that," Connor said.

Dean shrugged, "Sure. So, any reason why a demon might want your dad?"

"We figure it's because he tends to be a pain in Evil's ass," Connor replied.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, he's always ruining their plans," She said "But we don't really know enough about this type of demon to know what they might want. Ya know, end of the world, hell on earth, impregnating innocents with their demon spawn..."

"So we pretty much have nothing to go on, then?" Sam asked.

"This is just great," Dean muttered before scowling as Dawn shifted in her seat, settling further into Connor's side.

"Why don't we get some food, then Dean and I will tell you what we can about this kind of demon? That way if you come up against them again you'll know better how to deal with them," Sam suggested.

Connor nodded as he stood up, gently removing Dawn from his side. "I'll go order some pizza," He said, "Dawn can show you our library, I'm sure you'll be interested in some of the books we have. Just don't read anything out loud, you never know what might happen." Connor grinned at Sam then bit his lip as he glanced at Dean once more before heading out of the lobby and back into the office to order the pizza. He could have ordered from the lobby phone but he was finding it nearly impossible to concentrate with Dean so close to him once more.

After ordering, Connor sat down in the desk chair with a sigh and put his head in his hands, his fingers threading into his hair. Connor sighed again as his mind finally got a chance to take in the fact that the man he had been dreaming about for the past year was actually here, in this hotel, and probably would be for the foreseeable future. He really had not been expecting this when he called Sam for help.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Yay! Chapter 4 is done!! WooHoo! I hope you all liked it! And don't worry the angst won't last much longer. Maybe a little bit into the next chapter but that's it.**

**Let me know what you think? Pretty please?**

**Kyra**


	5. Mine And Yours

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Yay! A new chapter! With a hott Connor/Dean scene, too! Only, I had to cut it because it was too explicit. At that point in the chapter, there will be a note summarizing what happens. If you want to read the un-cut version, you can find the link near the bottom of my profile.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 5: Mine And Yours**

Dean sat on the couch in the lobby waiting for Connor to come back out of the office. He had passed on going to see the library; that was more Sam's thing. Plus, he didn't really want to spend any more time than necessary with Dawn, the pretty brunette it seemed Connor was now dating.

After ten minutes of sitting by himself, Dean got bored and stood up, heading for the office to see what was taking Connor so long. He paused as he reached the office door. Connor was sitting at the desk, his arms propped on the desk and his head in his hands. Dean cleared his throat and knocked on the door frame.

Connor looked up as he heard a throat clear and someone knock on the office door frame. He smiled weakly as he saw Dean standing there looking slightly uncomfortable. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean replied, "You okay?"

Connor sighed and slouched back in the chair, letting his arms fall from the desk. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just…Stressed," He said "And…I dunno, I wasn't expecting to see you again, ya know?"

Dean nodded as he moved into the office, closing the door behind him in an effort to keep their conversation more private. "Yeah, I wasn't really expecting to see you again either," He said before sitting down across the desk from Connor. A slightly awkward silence settled between them and after a few minutes Dean spoke up again, "So…Your dad's a vampire."

Connor looked up startled. He blinked for a moment before he started laughing. "Very subtle," He said with a grin. "But yeah, my dad's a vamp. I know, I know; vamp's can't have kids. I went through this whole thing with Sam last year. But it's true, I swear. My dad's a vamp. And yes, he was a vamp when I was conceived. It's this whole big thing; really it's all pretty complicated and a very long story." He paused for a moment and looked at Dean, head tilted slightly to the side. "Maybe I'll tell you one day," He said finally.

Dean smiled at Connor before shifting restlessly in his seat. After a moment he stood up and started pacing the office, idly looking at the books on the shelves.

Connor watched Dean pace for a few minutes and started to get a bit worried. "Dean?" He asked getting up from the desk and moving to the other man, placing a hand on his arm. "You okay?"

Dean jerked slightly as he felt Connor's hand on his arm. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," He replied before pretending to focus his attention on the shelf in front of him. "So…Dawn…" He started before pausing, not sure how to continue.

Connor looked at Dean in confusion, "What about Dawn?"

Dean hesitated. "…She seems nice," He said finally, glancing at Connor out of the corner of his eye only to see a soft smile cross the smaller man's face.

"Yeah," Connor replied, "She's great. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Oh," Dean whispered. Then raising his voice once more, he asked, "So…How long have you guys been together?" He studiously kept his eyes away from Connor's face and seemed to look right through the books on the shelf in front of him rather than at them.

Connor blinked in confusion for a moment before his mind finally made sense of Dean's question. "Wait. What?" He asked. "You thought…That me and Dawn…? No! God, no! Dawn's like a sister to me!"

Dean's breath caught in his throat before he forced himself to ask, "So, you two aren't…?"

Connor laughed softly as he turned Dean to face him, though the other man kept his eyes averted, choosing to stare at a random point somewhere above and to the left of Connor's head. "No, we're not," Connor said, laughing softly once more. "Dean…" He waited for Dean to make eye contact once more and looked directly into the other man's eyes. "I still don't have a girlfriend, Green Eyes," He paused a moment, "No boyfriend either." He softly bit his lip as he held Dean's gaze.

Dean stared into Connor's blue eyes, searching. After a moment he saw the truth of the other man's statements. With a smile, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Connor's.

Connor let out a soft moan at the feel of Dean's lips on his and let his eyes flutter closed. He slowly slid his hands up Dean's chest and let them rest at his shoulders for a moment before pushing Dean back up against the shelf and parting his lips, deepening the kiss.

Dean let out a moan as his back hit the bookshelf behind him. His arms came up to encircle Connor's waist while his tongue slipped between the smaller man's parted lips. His arms tightened around Connor's waist, pulling him closer as he tasted him for the first time in over a year.

Connor melted against Dean and slid his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling his mouth closer and once more deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and after a moment or two, Connor's tongue chased Dean's back into the older man's mouth.

Dean moaned and moved his hands to grip Connor's waist and pushed him back toward the nearby desk. As soon as he felt Connor bump into it, he gently nudged him until he was sitting on the edge of the desk. Breaking the kiss, both men were gasping for breath as Dean started tracing his lips down Connor's neck, remembering not to bite…And that made _so_ much more sense now. He found a sensitive spot on Connor's neck and started sucking, Connor's head falling back and allowing him better access.

_**(A/N: Insert Naughty bits here. To sum it up, Connor sits on the edge of the desk, they make out a bit then move from the desk to the chair. Connor straddles Dean and the make out and rub off against each other. Connor bites Dean on the neck, leaving a mark. No clothes come off. If you want to read the full scene, you can find the link near the bottom of my profile.)**_

Dean looked down at Connor as the younger man slumped against him. He gently smoothed back sweat-damp hair and smiled as Connor looked up at him. "You okay, Baby?" He asked.

"Mmhmm," Was all Connor managed as he pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean eagerly returned the kiss, quickly slipping his tongue into Connor's mouth. He was pretty certain that he'd never get tired of the taste of Connor's mouth…Or any of his other tastes for that matter.

Connor slowly broke the kiss and tiredly dropped his head down onto Dean's chest, listening as his rapid heartbeat started to slow. The two of them just sat there, basking in the afterglow; Dean stroking Connor's hair and Connor listening to Dean's heartbeat.

Both men sat up straight as the office door flew open about five minutes later. "Hey, Connor, have you seen - Oh." Dawn froze as she caught sight of the two men in the office, "Nevermind, then." She paused for a minute, "Uh, pizza's here. Just thought you'd want to know." With that, she turned and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her as she went.

Connor and Dean stared at the door for a moment before Connor reluctantly started to move off of Dean's lap. "We should probably get out there," He said.

Dean nodded as he stood, "Yeah, probably."

Connor took a step toward the door and made a face, "I think I need to go change first, though."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, me too," He agreed.

"I'll show you to a room then so you can change," Connor said as he once more moved for the door. As he was reaching for the door knob he heard Dean call his name and turned back around, "Yeah?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Well…You see," He started, "It's just…Well, Sammy doesn't exactly…He doesn't Know that I-"

Connor leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips. "Don't worry about it," He said. "Dawn won't say anything to him and I'm fine with waiting for you to tell him in your own time. But just to let you know, I don't think he'll have problem with it considering that he's known that I'm bi pretty much since I realized it and he's never had a problem with it." He reached for the door knob once more and hesitated for a moment before turning back to Dean. "Hey, Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

Connor hesitated a moment before replying. "…What are we?" He asked.

Dean stared at Connor for a moment making him start to fidget. After a moment he stepped up in front of Connor so that they were nearly flush against each other once more. He grinned before pushing Connor up against the door and kissing him hard. "Well," He said as he pulled back from the kiss, "You," He kissed the side of Connor's neck, "Are mine." He kissed Connor again, quickly plundering his mouth and leaving him breathless. He pulled back and continued, "And I," He kissed the other side of Connor's neck, making him moan, "Am yours." He once again started to devour the smaller man. Pulling back he grinned at the lust-glazed look in Connor's blue eyes. "How does that sound to you?" He asked still grinning.

Connor struggled to pull his thoughts together as he panted for breath. "Sounds good to me," He finally replied.

"Good." He brushed a soft kiss across Connor's mouth before pulling away and taking a few steps back. "We should go change so we can eat," He said motioning toward the door Connor was still leaning against.

Connor nodded and pushed himself away from the door. He quickly righted his clothes and finger-combed his hair as well as he could before turning to exit the office with Dean right behind him.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Ta Da! Well, did you like it? I really hope you did because that is SO not what I was intending to write! Originally, they were just gonna make out in the office, but those two just didn't want to stop! Which you can plainly see at the end there; I tried to end the chapter after Dawn left the room, but they wouldn't stop kissing! LOL! Not that I'm really complaining; cos Connor and Dean are freakin' HOTT together!**

**So, anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Pretty please with Hott Slashy Connor and Dean on top? Mmmm, Yum!**

**Kyra**


	6. Sharing Information

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Sadly, there's no Connor/Dean Slashy hottness in this one…

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 6: Sharing Information**

Connor took Dean upstairs and showed him to a room. He pressed a quick kiss to the older man's lips before turning and entering his room directly across the hall, leaving Dean to get cleaned up and changed. He walked into his room and closed the door, stripping down as he made his way to his bathroom for a quick shower.

Dean watched as Connor disappeared through the door directly across the hall from him and wondered how in the hell he was supposed to sleep at night knowing Connor was just across the hall. He sighed as he turned and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his shoes, making a face as he took off his soiled boxers and jeans. He tossed the dirty clothes into a corner and moved into the connected bathroom. He supposed there was an advantage to apparently living in a hotel; everyone got their own bathroom.

Connor sighed as he turned off the hot spray of the shower. He stepped out and grabbed a towel off the rack on the wall and quickly dried off as he made his way back into his room in search for clothes. A few minutes later and he was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that brought out his eyes. He left his room and padded barefoot down the hall and down to the lobby.

Dean left his bathroom, a small white towel around his waist and another in his hands as he scrubbed the water from his hair. He made his way over to his duffel that he had grabbed on his way through the lobby when he and Connor had come upstairs and dug through it one-handed, the other still working the towel over his short hair, until he found some clean clothes. Pulling out the boxers, jeans and t-shirt he tossed the wet towel from his hair onto the pile of his dirty clothes, and finished drying off quickly with the towel he'd had around his waist; throwing that one onto the dirty clothes pile as well when he was done and getting dressed.

Dawn glanced up as Connor came down the stairs into the lobby; he really was a sneaky little shit, she hadn't even noticed him and Dean slip through the lobby and upstairs earlier. "Pizza's on the counter," She said before taking a bite of her own pizza, not commenting on the fact that Connor had obviously taken a shower in the ten minutes since she'd last seen him.

Connor nodded and walked over to the counter where the pizza was sitting next to a stack of paper plates, sorting through the boxes until he'd found what he wanted. He quickly grabbed a paper plate and a few slices of pizza before turning around, only to stop as he saw Dean walking toward him across the lobby. Connor swallowed hard as he took in the sight of the other man; he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. A smile crossed his lips as he noticed that Dean was barefoot as well.

Sam looked up as he noticed Dean approaching the counter. "Dude, where have you been?" He asked then paused as he looked at his brother more closely, "And why did you change? Did you take a shower?" Sam looked slightly incredulous.

Dean just shrugged and grinned at his brother. "Dude. They have actual water pressure here! And hot water that doesn't turn to ice in like two seconds. Like I was gonna pass that up!"

Sam shook his head as he watched his brother load up a plate of pizza, "And you couldn't wait until later?"

"Nope. The temptation was far too great to resist," He replied with a grin, his eyes dancing.

Dawn's eyes widened and she started chocking on the mouthful of soda she had just swallowed when she heard that. She leaned over and took gasping breaths as she tried to clear her airways.

Sam looked startled for a moment before quickly moving to sit next to Dawn, reaching over and gently patting her back as he looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Dawn nodded as she sat back up. "Yeah, fine," She gasped, "Just went down the wrong tube."

"You sure?"

Dawn smiled at him, "Yeah. I'm good."

Sam nodded as he moved back a bit so he wasn't sitting quite so close to Dawn, but didn't bother moving back to the other couch.

Dawn glared at Dean as he chuckled at her as he sat down on the couch Sam had recently vacated. Did he really have to say something that was so loaded with double meaning? Because she was pretty damn sure that he sure as hell hadn't been talking about the shower! Her glare softened and she had to stifle a giggle though when Connor flopped down next to Dean on the couch, just that slightest bit closer than he needed to be. She shrugged unapologetically when Connor's eyes darted over to her; damned supernatural hearing.

As he finished off his last slice of pizza Sam glanced between Dawn and Connor, "So, you guys ready to hear about these demons?" He asked.

Dawn nodded and tossed her empty plate onto the end table, taking Sam's from him and placing it on top of hers. "Sounds good, maybe we can figure out what they wanted with Angel," She replied as she got comfortable, grabbing a pen and notebook off the end table so that she could take notes.

Connor just nodded as he continued eating.

For the next hour or so, Sam and Dean filled Dawn and Connor in on the demons that they normally came across. They told them about the demons they had encounter, about the exorcism rituals they used to get rid of them, about any info their dad had on them in his journal and anything else they could think of. By the time they were finished, Dawn had pages of notes written down. She glanced over the notes real quick before nodding to herself.

"So, from what you've said, they tend to cause a lot of mayhem and have to possess humans to do so. So, I think we can safely rule out ending the world as a reason for one of them to take Angel," Dawn said as she looked up at the brothers.

"You also said that they are able to fight their way back out of Hell after being exorcised," Connor said, "Maybe they're tired of doing that and wanna bring Hell here? Hell on Earth."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Or maybe they want to suck the world into Hell," She said as she sat up straight, going stiff, "That would make sense. A whole lot of sense actually."

Dean looked at Dawn in confusion, "How does that make sense? I mean, I guess I could see why they would do it, but why would they need Connor's dad?"

"Because he almost did it once," Dawn replied seriously.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, it was about ten or so years ago now, back during his soulless period. He doesn't talk about it much. He paid for it though, big time…Spent a few hundred years in Hell because of it."

"What?" Dean asked staring at Dawn.

"How did he do it?" Sam asked, "Could it be done again? Maybe that's what they want him for, to tell them how he did it."

Dawn shook her head. "It wouldn't matter. Giles did a binding on Acathla, plus it was still in Sunnydale when it sank. But I'd bet he knows other ways to do it," She replied.

"Wait," Dean said, "His 'soulless period'? What the Hell does that mean?"

"It means he didn't have a soul for a while," Dawn told him, her tone clearly letting them know that she wanted to tack a 'duh' onto the end of the sentence. "Okay, so when you become a vampire the demon gets your body, but it doesn't get your soul. For the first hundred and forty-five years or so after he was turned, Angelus was a cruel soulless killer. Then one day he snacked on the wrong person; a Gypsy girl who was favored among her clan. Her clan got pissed and decided to punish Angelus, they returned his soul. So after nearly a hundred and fifty years of murder, rape and torture, he suddenly had a conscience. A century and a half of evil and he suddenly _cared_. About a hundred years after he got his soul, a Balance Demon named Whistler went to Angel and he showed him this girl, a Slayer; told him that she was gonna have it hard, that she'd need help. She moved to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale and Angel followed. He helped her out, at first keeping his distance, but eventually they fell in love. The Gypsies were stupid. There was a clause in the curse. If Angel were to ever experience a single moment of pure, perfect happiness, he'd lose his soul. Well, he had his moment of happiness. For the next few months Angelus terrorized the Slayer and her friends. He eventually got his hands on Acathla, a statue that, if you know what you're doing, will open a portal to Hell. The portal starts out small, but eventually is big enough that is swallows the world, effectively sucking it into Hell. He managed to open the portal, Buffy got there moments too late. They fought and she won. Just as she was about to kill Angelus and close the portal…He got his soul back. One of her friends had performed the curse. But it was too late. The only thing that could stop Acathla was his blood. So she kissed him, told him to close his eyes, ran him through with a sword and sent him to Hell. With his soul. A few months later, he was back, though none of us have any idea how. But what had been only a few months for us, was centuries for him. He's only lost his soul one other time and that was more because of stupidity than anything else. And before you ask; no, he's not in any danger of losing it again. Willow finally found a way to anchor it a couple years ago." She paused for a moment looking thoughtful, "Though, I guess it could maybe be removed by force, but it would be really hard too do. It would take some major Black magic and a _lot_ of power; Willow's one of, if not _the_, most powerful witches n the world and they'd have to be able to break her spell…I don't even know if that's possible. She put a lot of power into that anchoring spell, nobody wanted to chance it being broken."

Sam and Dean blinked in shock. "Wow," Sam finally muttered.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "So Angel almost sucked the world into Hell…I guess that would be a good reason for demons to want him."

"Angelus."

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Dawn in confusion.

"Angelus. Angelus almost sucked the world into Hell," Dawn said firmly, "Angel and Angelus are two _very_ different individuals. Angel is a good person, a Champion for Good. Angelus is an evil, cruel, narcissistic, sadistic bastard. Believe me; you _never_ want to meet Angelus."

"Right," Dean said a bit awkwardly.

"Who's Buffy?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dawn asked looking confused.

"Who's Buffy?" Sam repeated. "You've mentioned her a couple times. Just now and you mentioned her earlier too. Something about 'being beat up by Buffy will do that to a guy' or something similar."

Connor smiled. "Buffy is Dawn's older sister," He replied, "And a Slayer. One of the oldest. She lives in Rome right now. Her and my dad are Soul Mates."

"Not that they're actually _doing_ anything about that fact," Dawn grumbled under her breath.

Connor chuckled, "They're both stubborn as hell and you know it."

"Soul Mates?" Dean asked skeptically, "A vampire and a Slayer?"

Dawn nodded but it was Connor who answered, "Yeah, you gotta love the irony, right?"

"Anyway," Dawn started, "As interesting as my sister's lack of a love life is, we're supposed to be trying to figure out why those demons wanted the King of Brood. Are we all in agreement that the whole sucking-the-world-into-Hell-or-bring-about-Hell-on-Earth thing is probably it?"

Sam, Dean and Connor all nodded their agreement.

"It's as good a place as any to start," Sam said.

"This is gonna mean research, isn't it?" Connor asked looking at Dawn.

She nodded, "Yup, but thanks to me and Willow's database it'll be way easier. Well, maybe not way easier, but no paper cuts at least!"

Connor groaned. "Dawn, that database is _huge_! Can we at least get some sleep and start in the morning?" He asked.

Dawn quirked an eyebrow at Connor, fairly certain that sleep wasn't what Connor was thinking about. She let a small smirk cross her lips, "Sure. We can start in the morning."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sam said as he stood up and stretched.

Dean stood as well and stretched before tilting his head from side to side trying to pop his neck.

Dawn looked at Dean and her eyes went wide as he tilted his head to the side causing the collar of his shirt to shift and reveal a very prominent bite mark right where his neck turned his shoulder; it was a deep purple and she could see the faintest hint of teeth marks. Dawn quickly cleared her throat softly, getting not only Dean's attention, but Connor and Sam's as well.

She smiled as the three men looked at her. "Sorry, tickle in my throat," She said as she locked eyes with Dean and casually brought her hand up to rub at her neck, in the same spot as Dean's bite mark.

Connor noticed Dawn making eye contact with Dean and turned to look at the other man just in time to see his hand fly up to cover the bite mark Connor had given him earlier in the office. He caught a brief glimpse of the bruise and teeth marks before Dean's hand covered it and moved the collar of his shirt back into place and a huge self-satisfied grin crossed his face.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she saw the grin on Connor's face. "Well, we should head to bed," She said and watched as the others nodded.

Sam headed up the stairs, Connor a few steps behind him. Dean went to follow but found his way blocked as Dawn stepped into his path, a look he couldn't quite place on her face.

"Not just yet," She said, "You and I need to have a talk."

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Yay! Chapter six is done! I really hope you liked it. I kinda got a bit off topic while they were talking but I think I brought it back around fairly well.**

**Next chapter will be the conversation between Dawn and Dean. Until then, please let me know what you think of this chapter! I love reading your reviews; they make my day!**

**Kyra**


	7. Talks

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Yay! Connor/Dean Hottness to be found in this chapter! WooHoo!

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 7: Talks**

"Not just yet. You and I need to have a talk."

Dean looked down at Dawn. He still didn't quite know what to make of the expression on her face, but he was fairly certain it probably didn't mean anything good for him. "About what?" He asked glancing up to see Connor disappear at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, I think you know what," She replied not taking her eyes off Dean's face. She nodded back toward the couch, "Sit."

Dean scowled, "I'm not a damn dog."

Dawn merely raised an eyebrow and waited for him to sit down.

He rolled his eyes and sat back down, leaning back casually and looking up at her. "There, you happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not completely, but it's a start." She stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing him, before sitting down on the opposite couch. "So, you and Connor, huh?"

"That's none of your business," Dean replied firmly, looking her in the eye.

"Now, see, that's where I disagree. Connor's like a brother to me and I adore him. I tend to be a bit protective of him as well. So, that kinda makes it my business. What exactly is it that you want with my brother?" Dawn asked, a fiercely protective look in her eyes.

"What do I want with him?" Dean asked; he really didn't want to have this conversation, but he was pretty sure there was no getting out of.

Dawn nodded. "Yes. What do you want with Connor? And are you going to just leave when this is all over? Because I'll tell you right now, if you hurt him I will hunt you down, rip off your arms and use them to beat you within an inch of your life, rip out your spine and wear it as a belt. Are we clear?" Dawn voice was deadly soft and her blue-grey eyes were hard as steel by the time she finished.

Dean gulped, his eyes a bit wide. "That was…vivid," He said.

Dawn smirked, "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend."

"Right."

"So tell me, what do you want with Connor?" Dawn asked again.

Dean looked into Dawn's hard protective gaze and knew he wouldn't get away with anything less than the complete truth. He groaned, this was about to turn into a chick flick moment. Damn it! "I want Connor," He stated. "That's it. Connor. I want whatever he's willing to give me; nothing more, nothing less. I have no intentions of hurting him. I can't promise I won't, but if I do, it won't be on purpose. And just to let you know, I never _wanted_ to leave him last year. I thought I had to. I was trying to protect him; I didn't want to drag him into my world. I haven't been able to get him out of my head ever since that night, and now that I have another chance, I'm gonna grab it with both hands and hold on tight."

Dawn stared into Dean's blazing green eyes seeing the truth in them. After a moment she nodded and her eyes softened once more. "I believe you," She said, "But remember; you hurt him, I hurt you. And I'd have help."

Dean nodded. "I'll consider myself warned."

Dawn nodded and headed for the stairs, Dean right behind her. "You do that," She replied.

They got upstairs and walked down the hallway for a moment before stopping, Dean's room on one side and Connor's on the other. Dawn turned to look at Dean, "Oh, and try not to make _too_ much noise; your brother and I are both just a few doors down the hall. And I'm guessing that Sam doesn't know about you two yet; so you might wanna wait until after you tell him." With that Dawn smiled at him and headed down the hall and disappeared into one of the other rooms, the door closing softly behind her.

Dean stared at the door to his room for a moment before turning and knocking softly on Connor's door. A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal Connor, still fully dressed.

"Hey," Connor said as he stepped back and opened the door further, motioning for Dean to come in but not issuing a verbal invitation. After the other man came in he closed the door with a soft 'click' and made his way over to the bed at sat down on the edge.

Dean stared at the spot next to Connor for a moment before sighing moving Connor's desk chair so that it was close to the bed and sitting down.

"So, you got the shovel speech?" Connor asked with a grin.

"Shovel speech?" Dean asked confused.

Connor looked surprised. "You mean Dawn didn't threaten to beat you to death with a shovel if you hurt me?"

"Uh, no, Dean said, "She threatened to rip off my arms, use them to beat me to within an inch of my life and then rip out my spine and wear it as a belt if I ever hurt you."

Connor chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like Dawn. Willow's normally the one who threatens to use the shovel. Even though she could come up with much scarier threats, and back them up, too. I think the shovel speech has sentimental value though."

"Sentimental value?" Dean shook his head. "Willow's the witch, right?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah. She's wicked powerful, too. She could destroy the world if she wanted to; she's the one that activated the whole Slayer line and she's restored my dad's soul twice. That was the first spell she ever did. She was fifteen and her first spell was restoring a vampire's soul; that's some major magic, not just anyone can do it."

"Wow," Dean said looking impressed. "I'm still curious about that you know. How the hell does a vampire have a kid? And what exactly does that make you, anyway?" At this point he just looked curious as he looked at Connor.

Connor sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "Like I said, it's this whole big thing. I'll tell you about all of it some other time but for know I can tell you the basics. Actually, my parents aren't really the complicated part, my life is. But I'll tell you about that some other time." He turned onto his side so that he was facing Dean and propped his head up on his hand. "You know that my dad's a vampire. But so was my mom. Her name was Darla and she was his Sire. He staked her about a year after moving to Sunnydale, for Buffy. A few years later, this evil law firm, Wolfram and Hart, managed to bring her back in order to screw with my dad. I don't really know the details. But when they brought her back, she was human. The first time she was human she was dying when she was turned; and now that she was human again, she was dying again. She didn't want to die and went out and tried to get vamped again, but Dad wouldn't let her. He did these trials and fought to get her a second chance; thing is, that was her second chance. Just as she had accepted that and decided to make the best of what was left of her life, a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart showed up with Drusilla, a vampire that my dad had sired. They incapacitated my dad and made him watch as Dru turned my mom again. My dad went kinda crazy after a little while and ended up sleeping with my mom; he didn't lose his soul though, it wasn't perfect happiness, it was perfect despair. My mom took off and left the city for a while. When she came back nine months later, she was pregnant with me. I was driving her insane; she didn't have a soul, but I did and it was affecting her. Anyway, when she went into labor she realized that because she was a vampire, her body was incapable of giving birth and it was killing me. So, she staked herself; she sacrificed herself so that I could be born. We don't know how it was possible for her to even get pregnant; neither of them should have been able to have kids and yet, here I am."

"Wow, so _both_ of your parents were vampires?" Dean asked. "What does that make you? I mean, I know you're not a vamp, you're warm and you breathe and I've felt your pulse race."

"I'm human," Connor replied. "I just have a few…enhanced abilities. I'm faster and stronger than a normal human and have better eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell. I don't get hurt as easily and I heal almost as fast as a vamp. Basically, I have all the perks of being a vampire, but none of the drawbacks. I have a soul, I don't need blood, I can go out in the sun, crosses and holy water don't affect me and I don't need an invite to go into a private dwelling…Is the fact that my parents are vampires going to be a problem?" Connor looked slightly nervous as he asked his question.

Dean looked at Connor and stood up from the desk chair, moving to lie down next to the other man, turning on his side so they were facing one another. He reached out and brushed Connor's hair back as he stared into his eyes. "No," He said softly, "It doesn't matter. Not your fault your parents are vamps. It doesn't change anything. I mean sure, once it all sinks in I'll probably freak, but I'll get over it." He paused to grin for a moment, "Besides, I can think of some interesting uses for your...enhancements."

Connor laughed as he rolled back onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Moments later Dean's face appeared in his sight, grin still in place. "Really?" Connor asked slyly, "What kind of uses?"

Dean's grin grew wider. "Hmmm, why don't I show you?" he asked before leaning down and capturing Connor's lips in a kiss.

Connor moaned into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Dean's neck.

Dean shifted so that he was half-on top on Connor and slipped his hands under Connor's shirt as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of the smaller man's mouth; quickly slipping it inside the instant Connor opened his mouth.

Connor's hands slid down over Dean's shoulders to his back and then further down to the hem of his white t-shirt. He slipped his hands under the soft material and ran them back up Dean's back, bringing the shirt up with them. When he got the shirt up to Dean's arms, he gently tugged at it until Dean lifted up, reluctantly breaking their kiss, and pulled the shirt completely off. As Dean finished removing his shirt Connor leaned up slightly and started kissing and liking at Dean's chest, his hands once more running over his back.

Dean moaned as he felt Connor's mouth on his chest and quickly finished getting rid of his shirt, tossing it over the edge of the bed. He reached down and tugged Connor's shirt up and over his head, dropping it down to join his own shirt on the floor. Dean settled his body more firmly over Connor's, resting most of his weight on top of him. He looked down at the half-vampire to make sure this was okay, that he wasn't too heavy.

Connor groaned and pulled Dean closer as he felt the other man's weight settle more fully on top of him. He leaned up and once more captured Dean's mouth with his own, snaking his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Dean ran his hands over the now-bare expanse of Connor's chest then moved his hands up, burying them in Connor's hair as he deepened the kiss, chasing Connor's tongue back into the warmth of the younger man's mouth.

Connor slid his hands down Dean's back and around over his stomach; he gently stroked over Dean's abs for a moment before slipping a hand down between their bodies, inside Dean's pants, gently touching the older man's erection.

Dean jerked his mouth away from Connor's with a strangled half-moan, half-gasp. "Oh God, Connor," He gasped. He let out a low moan as he felt Connor's fingers curl around his cock. He couldn't believe he was about to do this! "Connor, Baby. We have to stop," He said, his voice tight.

Connor froze and looked up at Dean, taking in the pained look on the other man's face. "What?" He asked completely confused.

Dean looked into Connor's eyes. "We have to stop," He said. "If we don't stop now, then we won't stop at all. I don't want to, believe me, I really don't. But also want to actually tell Sam about us before he ends up hearing us having sex."

Connor chuckled and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Dean's lips before dropping his head back down onto the bed as he released the other man's erection, slowly pulling his hand back out of Dean's pants and placing it lightly on the other man's hip. "I understand," He said. "Don't worry about it. We can continue this after you tell Sam."

Dean groaned as he let his head drop down into the crook between Connor's neck and shoulder. "Do you think he'd be pissed if I went in and woke him up to tell him now?" He asked, his voice muffled against Connor's neck.

Connor laughed out loud. "Probably," He replied as he ran one hand through Dean's hair and the other over his back.

"Damn it."

Connor laughed again as he nudged Dean in the side making him look up. He kissed him softly, gently deepening the kiss but keeping it slow and controlled, not letting it get too heated. After a moment he pulled back and looked into Dean's lust-darkened green eyes. "You should probably head back over to your room," He said regretfully. "If you don't we might not wait to finish this."

Dean sighed but nodded, knowing Connor was right. He slowly lifted himself off of Connor and the bed, standing up. He leaned over and picked up his t-shirt as Connor stood up as well and the two walked over to the door. "'Night," He said as he kissed Connor one last time before slipping out the door and across the hall.

Connor watched him cross the hall and as Dean stepped into the other room, he called out to him softly, a smile in his voice, "Goodnight, Green Eyes."

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Yay! Another chapter done! And Connor/Dean Slashy Hottness! Even if they did have to stop.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated, so please leave a review and let me know what you think!!**

**Kyra**


	8. Hallway Adventures

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Yay! Connor/Dean smoochies to be had in this chapter! WooHoo!

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 8: Hallway Adventures**

Dean woke late the next morning and got dressed before making his way down to the Hyperion lobby. Looking around, he couldn't see any of the others. A few moments later he heard the faint sound of voices and followed them down the hall in the direction he remembered Sam and Dawn going the day before when she had shown his brother the library. Sure enough, at the end of the hall was an open set of double doors that led into a large, fairly new looking library. As he studied the room he realized that it looked like it had originally been the hotel's ballroom but had been converted into a library.

In the center of the room was a large round table covered in books, scrolls, notebooks and loose sheets of paper. Dawn and Sam sat at the table, each of them with an open laptop and an open book in front of them and they were talking quietly. Dean figured this must be Sammy's version of Heaven; a huge library with tons of musty old books and a hott study-buddy.

"Hey," Dean said, announcing his presence as he made his way further into the library and closer to the table.

Sam and Dawn looked up at the sound of his voice. Dawn smiled. "Hey, look who's finally up," She said as a mischievous look entered her eyes. "Sleep well?"

Dean shot her a glare as he sat down at the table. "Yeah, I slept fine. Thanks for asking."

Dawn giggled and turned back to the laptop in front of her.

Dean glanced around for a bit before looking back at the others. "Connor still asleep?" He asked casually.

Sam shook his head, "Nah, he's out getting donuts."

"Yeah," Dawn added, "You can't have a research session without the donuts!"

Sam laughed, "That's always what Connor said at school whenever we'd cram for a test or something. I don't think we ever had a single study session without donuts."

"Of course we didn't," The three at the table turned to see Connor walking into the library, donut boxes in hand. "Donuts are essential to the study process," He said with a grin.

Dawn quickly cleared a spot for the donut boxes on the table. "Did you get jelly-filled?" She asked.

Connor looked at her in mock indignation as he set the boxes down, "Of course I did! Who do you take me for? Andrew? I know better than to come back from a donut run without the jelly-filled. I'm not stupid."

Dean watched the two of them in amusement and just shook his head at their bickering. He glanced over at Sam and noticed the amusement dancing in his brother's eyes as he watched them as well.

"Dig in," Connor said as he flipped open the lid to one of the boxes, pulling a donut out. We got chocolate, glazed, chocolate glazed and the ever important jelly-filled"

Dawn reached into the donut box and pulled out two donuts, holding one of them out to Sam, "Jelly-filled?" She offered.

"Ooooo," Connor grinned as Sam took the donut with a smile and a soft smile. "Dawn just offered you a jelly donut," He paused and lowered his voice to a loud stage whisper and leaned closer to Sam, "That means she likes you."

Dean laughed out loud as he watched Sam blush and duck his head while Dawn reached over and tried to smack Connor on the arm, missing as the blue-eyed man danced out of her reach laughing. Watching the two of them now he could see just how wrong he'd been when he'd thought they were dating; they bickered and teased each other like siblings.

"You're an ass," Dawn said looking at Connor.

"Yeah, and you're a brat. What of it?" Connor replied as he sat down in the chair next to Dean and started munching on his donut. "Morning," He added looking at Dean.

"Morning," Dean replied with a smile as he grabbed a donut. He turned his attention back to Dawn and Sam before he did anything stupid, like kiss Connor good morning before he'd talked to his brother. "So, have you guys found anything yet? And what are we looking for?"

Sam jerked his gaze away from where Dawn was licking jelly donut filling off of her fingers to look at his brother, only to see Dean smirking at him. He glared at him before replying, "No, we haven't found anything yet. And we're going through the databases that Dawn and Willow set up cataloguing all of the prophecies and rituals about sucking the world into Hell or bringing about Hell on Earth."

"Unfortunately, there's thousands of them," Dawn said. "We can narrow it down by taking out any prophecies that have already been fulfilled and getting rid of any rituals or prophecies that have a time-frame that's nowhere near now. For instance, there's a prophecy that says that, if our calculations are correct, the world will be sucked into Hell about a thousand years from now; obviously not what we're looking for. Thank the Goddess Willow and I decided to add so many search filters when we set this thing up; it'll really help to narrow the search down. But we're still looking at a _lot_ of prophecies and rituals."

Dean nodded, "Right. So what am I supposed to do, then?"

"Some of the stuff in the database is incomplete; they haven't had a chance to finish it yet. So, some of the search results might just have a reference. When they find something like that, they write down the book or whatever we need to look it up and the page or general area to look and we look it up," Connor said.

Dean nodded. "So that's why all the books?" He asked motioning to all the books scattered across the table.

"Yup," Dawn replied as she handed over a notebook with a list of prophecies and rituals for him and Connor to start looking up. "Here you go."

Over the next few hours the four of them worked mostly in silence, occasionally asking for each others' opinion before ruling something out or adding it to their list of possibilities.

After ruling out yet another prophecy, Dawn stood up and stretched, glancing at her watch. "I'm starving," She stated. "I say we take a break and get something to eat."

Connor, Sam, and Dean quickly agreed; all three of them standing and stretching as well.

"Do we actually want to cook or are we ordering in again?" Connor asked as the four of them headed out towards the lobby.

"How about sandwiches?" Sam suggested, "Quick and easy and we don't have to wait for the delivery."

The others nodded and Dawn started to lead them down another hall toward the hotel's kitchen, striking up a conversation with Sam as she went. Dean slowed his pace slightly and Connor slowed as well to match Dean's pace.

When Dawn and Sam were nearly halfway down the hall ahead of them; Dean reached over and grabbed Connor's hand, quickly pulling him into a side hallway and out of sight if the others turned around. He quickly pushed Connor up against the wall and fastened his mouth to the other man's.

Connor's arms immediately came up to wrap around Dean's neck, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth allowing Dean to deepen the kiss. He moaned softly as he felt Dean's tongue brush against his own.

After a few minutes Dean finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Connor's. "I've been wanting to do that all morning," He told him.

Connor grinned. "And I've been wanting you to do that all morning," He replied.

Dean grinned back at him as he leaned back in and kissed the smaller brunette once more, a little less urgently this time. He placed his hands on Connor's hips and pulled him closer to his own body.

Connor gasped as he felt Dean pull their bodies flush. He buried one of his hand in Dean's hair as he felt Dean's tongue enter his mouth once more and angled his head to allow Dean to deepen the kiss even more. His other hand drifted down to the small of Dean's back, pressing their bodies closer together.

Dean moaned into Connor's mouth as he felt their bodies come into even closer contact. He slipped one of his hands around Connor's waist and into his back pocket, using it to hold the blue-eyed man close as he started to move his hips against Connor's.

Connor let out a groan as Dean started moving his hips. His head fell back against the wall with a small 'thump' breaking their kiss and leaving them both panting for breath. Connor started moving his hips in time with Dean's as felt Dean trail kisses over his jaw to the front of his throat.

Dean kissed his way over Connor's jaw, down his throat and to the hollow just between his collar bones. He dipped his tongue in to the hollow for a moment before moving back up to the side of Connor's neck, to the gentle slope where neck met shoulder.

Connor moaned as Dean started sucking at his neck and tightened his grip on the hair he still had in his hand, gently tugging Dean back up to his mouth. He quickly pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, exploring the warm cavern.

Dean tangled his tongue with Connor's fighting for control of the kiss. After a few minutes he felt Connor surrender the fight and chased the other man's tongue back past their lips and into Connor's mouth. He slid the hand not in Connor's back pocket up from his hip and under his shirt, stroking over firm abs.

As he happily gave up control of the kiss, Connor slipped his hand under Dean's shirt, digging blunt nails into the older man's back and moaning as it caused Dean to jerk his hips, giving them firmer contact.

Dean's hips jerked as he felt Connors nails dig into his back. He moaned and sped up the movement of his hips as he used the hand in Connor's back pocket to pull him closer. He slid his other hand down from Connor's abs, inching it into the waistband of his jeans.

They were both panting into each other's mouths, hips moving quickly in time with each other and Dean's hand halfway into Connor's pants when they heard a soft shocked 'Oh, God' from behind Dean causing them to freeze and jerk their mouths apart, Connor's head hitting the wall behind him with a sharp 'crack'. They turned their heads to see a shocked and wide-eyed Sam standing at the entrance of the side hall they were in.

Sam had noticed that Connor and his brother had disappeared shortly after he and Dawn had gotten to the kitchen. When they didn't arrive after about five minutes, he'd headed out to look for them, expecting to find them in the lobby talking or something. He most definitely had not expected to turn a corner and find his brother and his friend making out. Sam's eyes went wide at the sight. Dean had Connor pressed firmly against the wall kissing the hell out of him, one of Connor's hands was tangled in Dean's hair while the other was under his shirt, their hips were rocking together quick and firm and Dean had a hand halfway into Connor's pants. "Oh, God," He said in shock before he even realized that his mouth was open. He watched as Connor and Dean froze and jerked away from the kiss. He winced slightly as he heard Connor's head hit the wall with a 'crack'. He couldn't seem to do anything other than stare and blink. Dean and Connor turned their heads to look at him, their eyes wide with surprise and all three of them stood there frozen, staring at one another. "Um…"

At the sound of Sam's voice Connor and Dean seemed to break out of their shock enough to slowly separate. Dean slowly pulled his hands out of Connor's pocket and waistband while Connor slipped his hand back out from under Dean's shirt, letting the other fall from Dean's hair. Then Dean took a couple steps away from Connor, putting a polite distance between them.

Dean cleared his throat as he looked at his brother who was still staring in shock. "Sam?" He asked a bit unsurely.

Sam blinked and focused on his brother noticing that he looked slightly nervous, as did Connor. "Dean?"

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Just…really shocked. Since when do you…?" He trailed off not really sure how to finish the question.

"Like guys?"

Sam nodded.

Dean shrugged. "For a while now," He replied. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Sam's gaze slid over to Connor and back to Dean. "And when you two met last year…"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. It shocked the hell out of me when I realized that your friend Connor was the Connor I slept with last year."

"I swear I had no idea he was your brother, Sam," Connor said, "I just thought he was a really hott guy in some tiny-ass town in Vermont."

Dean sighed. "I didn't want you to find out like this, Sammy. I was actually gonna tell you later today. I just got impatient…And then we got carried away. Didn't expect you to come looking for us."

"So, you guys are what? Dating now?" Sam asked.

Connor nodded, "Yeah."

"You okay with this, Sammy?" Dean asked a little nervously.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It'll take some getting used to, but yeah, I'm okay with this. I just…I don't want either of you getting hurt," He said.

Connor smiled as they got Sam's blessing. "Thanks, Sam," He said sincerely, "And I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Sam smiled back at his friend. "I didn't expect anything else," He glanced at Dean knowing how protective his brother could be, "From either of you."

"Thanks, Sammy" Dean said with a smile.

Sam returned his brother's smile and nodded. "No problem. As long as you two are happy," He said and smiled again as they both nodded. "So, does Dawn know?"

"Yeah. She even threatened Dean last night in case he ever hurt me," Connor replied.

Sam just laughed as they headed off toward the kitchen; all three of them content that things were okay between them.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Well, there you go! Sam knows! Poor boy had to walk in on them making out to find out, but still…Now he knows. I know a lot of you were looking forward to him finding out. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!! Pretty please?**

**Kyra**


	9. Good Natured Teasing And A Spell

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance' is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** No smutty Connor/Dean action in this one, though there is some Connor/Dean sweetness. I hope you all like it!

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 9: Good-Natured Teasing And A Spell**

When Connor, Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen it was to see Dawn sitting on the counter, idly swinging her long legs as she talked on the phone, a piece of paper and a pencil next to her.

"Thanks, Willow, you're a Goddess," Dawn said as she looked over the paper next to her. "I really appreciate this." She paused for a moment listening to whatever Willow was saying before laughing, "No, I'm not going to tell you why I need it." Another pause, "Because it's not my place. I love gossip as much as the next person, but I also value my life!" Another pause, "Uh huh, will do. Love you, Wills. Bye." She hung up the phone and hopped off the counter, putting the phone into her back pocket and turning around. "Oh, hey, you're here. Good. Since I wasn't sure what kind of sandwiches you guys wanted I just pulled all the fixings out, you can make them yourselves."

The boys nodded and headed toward the counter, each of them grabbing a plate.

"So, what were you talking to Willow about?" Connor asked, "What did you need from her?"

Dawn grinned and held up the paper that had been next to her and waving it in front of Connor, "This!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "And what is that? I don't think he can read it when you're waving it around like that."

Dawn's grin widened and her eyes started to sparkle with amused mischief. "It's a sound-proofing spell; figured we'd need it," She said looking meaningfully at Connor and Dean.

"Dawn!" Connor exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Sam looked down as a blush spread over his cheeks.

"What?" Dawn asked innocently. "Like I really wanna listen to the two of you going at it! Especially if I'm not getting any."

Dean grinned as he glanced at Sam and opened his mouth, only to close it with a yelp when his brother's elbow connected with his ribs. "What the hell was that for, Sammy?" He demanded.

Sam just shrugged and shook his head before going back to making his sandwich.

Connor groaned, "I can't believe you asked Willow for a sound-proofing spell!"

"Why not? I already told you, I don't wanna hear you two. And it's not like I told Wills _why_ I needed the spell. Just be glad I don't call and tell Faith that you have a boyfriend!"

Connor's eyes widened, "Don't even joke about that! You know as well as I do that she'd be on the next plane out here so that she could pester me for details in person because she knows damn well I'd hang up on her if she tried over the phone. And when she found out it was Dean…" Connor groaned.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment. "Faith…Didn't you mention her last year?" He asked looking at Connor, trying to remember what had been said.

Connor nodded. "Yeah. She's a Slayer. The second oldest and longest lived. And one of my best friends."

"Why would it matter if she found out you were dating Dean? Specifically Dean?" Sam asked.

Dawn grinned as she answered, "Because she's one of the few people who saw those pretty, pretty marks that Dean left on Connor last year. Marks that were still there when he got back from Vermont and that lasted for a few days after, even with his super-healing. And because, aside from me, Faith's the only person that knows about Dean and what happened last year."

Dean looked at Connor in surprise, "You told your friends about me?" He asked.

Connor shrugged, "Just Dawn and Faith; you have no idea what those two are like when they wanna know something. And when they saw the bruises, well…"

"Plus, he was all mopey and we wanted to know why," Dawn added.

"You were mopey?" Dean asked looking at Connor.

Connor didn't reply, just glared at Dawn.

"What?" She asked. "You were. We'd never seen him like that; all mopey and distracted all the time."

Sam's eyes widened, "That's why you were so distracted for the first few weeks after school started up last year. Because of Dean."

Connor groaned. "Yes, it was because of Dean. Yes, I was mopey; yes, I was distracted. And yes, I haven't been able to get him out of my head for over a year. Can we _please_ change the subject now?" He pleaded embarrassed, dropping his head onto his folded arms on the table. He jumped slightly when he felt arms around his waist.

Dean stepped behind Connor and slipped his arms around his waist before leaning in close to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Don't worry about it, Baby; I was mopey and distracted, too," He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Connor's pulse point. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you either; I still can't."

Dawn watched as Dean whispered into her surrogate brother's ear and bit back the urge to go 'awwww' even if she couldn't hear what was being said. They looked so cute! She really hoped that they lasted; they'd be good for each other.

Sam watched with a bit of awe as his brother wrapped his arms around Connor and started whispering in his ear. He had no idea what Dean said but apparently it was good because Connor lifted his head and turned to look at Dean with a smile on his face. Sam watched as his friend leaned forward the slightest bit and gave his brother a soft, quick kiss. When Connor pulled back, Sam noticed that both of them were smiling. Maybe Connor would be good for Dean; he softened him in ways that Sam had never seen before.

Dean smiled as Connor gave him a quick kiss and glanced over at his baby brother to make sure they weren't making him uncomfortable. Sam was looking at them with a contemplative look on his face but when he noticed Dean's gaze, it quickly turned to a smile. Dean smiled back at Sam's approval.

After they all finished eating, Dawn picked up the paper she had written the sound-proofing spell on and headed out of the kitchen, the three men following her. As they walked into the Magic room that Willow had set up shortly after Angel had moved back to the Hyperion, Dawn quickly headed into the supplies room and within minutes she had all the ingredients she'd need to perform the spell.

"Come on, this needs to be done in the room that's being sound-proofed. I grabbed enough so that I could do both of your rooms; I don't wanna take any chances that you'll forget to use the sound-proofed room," Dawn said as she led them back out of the room and upstairs to Connor's room. Once there she handed Connor a few of the supplies, "Here, it's a two-person spell so you'll need to help."

Connor nodded as he took the supplies from Dawn before taking the paper from her as well and reading over it. "I still can't believe you asked Willow for this," He said shaking his head. "You know she won't stop bothering you until she finds out why you wanted it."

"Yeah, I know," Dawn replied. "I'll just make something up I guess. Though, can you imagine the look on her face if I told her it was so I wouldn't have to listen to you have loud, raunchy sex?" She snickered.

"Dawn," Connor groaned even though he was snickering as well.

Dean smirked in amusement. "Sounds like a good time to me," He said.

Sam snorted. "That's because you'll be having the loud, raunchy sex," He replied. "And that is something that I _so_ do not need to hear."

Dean just laughed and grinned at his brother.

"Okay, we're ready," Dawn said as she finished setting up for the spell.

"Will it be okay if we're in here while you do this?" Sam asked motioning to himself and Dean, "Or do we need to go out in the hall or something?"

"You can stay," Dawn replied. "It won't make any difference."

Sam and Dean watched as Connor and Dawn did the spell and helped them clean up before heading into Dean's room and repeating the process. About forty-five minutes after they started, they were done with both rooms.

"There, all done," Dawn said as she stood up off the floor in Dean's room. "Nobody will be able to hear anything that happens in either of these rooms."

Sam moved over to help clean up the remnants of the spell while Dean walked over and offered Connor a hand, pulling him to his feet.

Once everything was cleaned up, Dean looked at Connor and started grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Dean, but you're gonna have to wait a bit longer; we still have prophecies to go through." He started snickering when Dean turned to glare at him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dean exclaimed, shooting a glare at his snickering brother.

Sam just shook his head causing Dean to groan.

Connor smiled as he walked up to Dean. "Come on," He said as he took Dean's hand and tugged him toward the hall, "Let's get this over with. We'll just turn in early tonight." He smiled as Dean continued to grumble under his breath. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

Dean perked up a bit at that, "Well, as long as you promise. After stopping last night and then having Sam walk in on us earlier, I'm definitely looking forward to some alone time."

Dawn and Sam just shook their heads at Dean while Connor smiled.

"Believe me, Green Eyes," Connor said, "So am I."

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Yay! Finally finished this chapter! You have no idea how much of a pain it was to write! It just did not want to be written! My Muse was _not_ cooperating; kept yelling at me to forget the plot and get to the sex already. And I would have...But I actually _like_ my plot! LOL!**

**On the plus side, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be much easier to write, mostly because most of it will be Connor/Dean Slashy Sex! YAY!! Those are the scenes that pretty much seem to write themselves, so I don't think I'll have too much trouble writing the next chapter.**

**Also, if you haven't done so yet, you should go check out the Banner that I made for this series! I'm really proud of how it turned out.**

**Next chapter might take a couple days because I bought 'Breaking Dawn' today and plan on reading it tonight. But if I finish early enough I'll either work on chapter 10 tonight or get up early-ish and try and get it done in time to update tomorrow; I'm not promising anything though. Until then, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	10. Putting The SpellWork To The Test

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance', excluding 'Shadow', is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings: SLASH!!!!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** The much-anticipated Connor/Dean sex!

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 10: Putting The Spell-Work To The Test**

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he caught Dean glancing at his watch for the sixth time in ten minutes. He glanced over at Dawn as he heard her start giggling and saw that she was looking at Dean as well. The corner of his mouth tugged up in a smile as he watched her giggle.

Dawn watched Dean glance at his watch again and giggled. That was six times in ten minutes. She saved her work on the laptop and looked over at Connor and Dean. "What do you guys say we call it quits for tonight?" She asked.

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed as he flipped the book in front of him shut, abandoning all pretense of looking at it and stood up.

Dawn giggled again and shook her head.

Connor smiled as he looked at Dawn. "Thanks, Dawnie. We'll see you two in the morning," He said as he stood up and then laughed as Dean started immediately tugging him toward the library doors.

Dawn laughed as Dean pulled her pseudo-brother toward the door. "I think I'm gonna take Sam out to Caritas, get us out of the hotel for a bit," She called after them.

Connor paused just as he reached the door and looked back at the two brunettes still at the table in the library and grinned. "Have fun! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said as he let Dean drag him around the corner and disappeared.

Dawn glared at the empty doorway for a moment. "Yeah, 'cause that rules out _so_ much," She muttered to herself before turning to Sam and raising her voice, "So, you wanna go see a demon karaoke bar?"

Connor followed Dean upstairs before tugging the older man into his room. As the door closed, he pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him hard. A few minutes later he broke the kiss and grinned up at Dean, "Now, I believe I have a promise to keep?"

Dean grinned back down at Connor, "And don't forget that unfinished business we have from last night…Or from this afternoon, for that matter."

"Hmm," Connor hummed in agreement before pulling Dean's mouth down to meet his for a few minutes before pulling back again and tugging Dean toward the bed. "C'mon, Green Eyes, time for me to make good on that promise."

Dean grinned as he followed Connor to the bed. As they reached the foot of the bed, Dean pulled Connor flush with his body and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into the smaller man's mouth.

Connor moaned as Dean's tongue swept through his mouth and arched his body closer to Dean's taller frame. He quickly reached down and started tugging at Dean's shirt, pulling it up and over Dean's head, breaking the kiss only long enough to discard the shirt. Connor lightly ran his hands over the now-bare skin before him, reveling in the feel of Dean's bare skin.

Dean moaned as he felt Connor's hands on his back and dropped his hands to start pulling Connor's shirt off as well. He broke the kiss again to pull Connor's shirt over his head. Once the shirt was gone he dropped his mouth down to Connor's neck and went to work marking the skin he found there.

Connor gasped as Dean started sucking at his neck and tilted his head to the side, giving Dean better access to his neck. He slid his hands around from Dean's back to his chest, stroked his way over the older man's abs to the top of his jeans, quickly going to work on the button and zipper. As soon as they were undone he started sliding them down over Dean's hips and down his legs to the floor, taking Dean's boxers down as well.

Dean stepped out of his jeans and boxers and kicked them off to the side. He continued kissing Connor's neck for a moment before moving back up to his jaw and further up to his mouth. As he plundered Connor's mouth he quickly undid Connor's jeans, pushing them down to his knees before gently nudging Connor back down onto the bed and breaking the kiss to pull the other man's pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

Once Connor was completely nude Dean stepped back and just let his eyes drink in the sight. Connor was leaned back on the bed propped up on his elbows staring at Dean with passion-darkened blue eyes, completely naked, his erection jutting out proudly from his body.

As Dean looked him over, Connor was taking him in as well. Other than a few new scars, Dean looked almost exactly the same as he had last year; he was still gorgeous, still toned. "Are you just gonna stare at me all night, Green Eyes, or are you gonna get over here?" Connor asked with a smile.

Dean grinned as he joined Connor on the bed, resting his weight on top of the smaller man, "Hmmm, definitely not gonna stare all night. Maybe later, if I can stay awake long enough."

Connor grinned in return as Dean lowered his mouth to Connor's. He brought his hands up and buried them in Dean's hair as he licked at Dean's lips before slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth when it opened as he moaned. He lifted his hips, rubbing their erections together, pulling a deep moan from both of them.

Dean moaned as Connor's cock rubbed against his own. He quickly took over the kiss, pushing Connor's tongue back into his own mouth and chasing after it. He pressed his hips down into Connor's as he stroked his hands down Connor's sides, eliciting small shivers of desire from the blue-eyed man.

Connor pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Dean with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye before swiftly flipping the two of them over so that he was on top of Dean and grabbed Dean's wrists, bringing them up above Dean's head and holding them there. He grinned down at the startled man for a moment before ducking down and lightly nipping at Dean's neck.

Dean gasped as Connor flipped them over and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He tugged lightly at his wrists but Connor held firm and he couldn't move them, reminding him suddenly that Connor was a bit more than human. Oh yeah, he could definitely come up with some interesting uses for his boyfriend's…enhancements. His hips bucked slightly as Connor gently bit at his neck. The soft bite quickly turned to kissing and sucking and after a moment Connor let go of his hands to start kissing down his chest.

Connor slowly kissed, licked and sucked his way down Dean's body, pausing to nip each of his nipples before continuing down over his abs and across his hips. As he kissed over Dean's hips he felt the older man lower his arms from above his head and grip his shoulders. He looked up at Dean through his lashes and hair and met the dark green gaze and grinned before darting his tongue out and swiping it across the head of Dean's weeping cock.

Dean hissed in pleasure and his head flew back in pleasure as he felt Connor gently lapping at the pre-cum leaking from his cock. Just as he managed to lift his head again and focus once more on Connor, the other man slipped his mouth down his shaft making him moan and drop his head back down on the pillow. "_Connor_," Dean moaned.

Connor grinned around his mouthful before increasing the suction as he slowly pulled his mouth back up Dean's cock. He quickly set up a steady pace, occasionally pausing to swirl his tongue around the head.

Dean was panting and moaning as Connor's mouth moved over him. His hands flew up to tangle in Connor's hair, trying to press his lover closer as he rocked his hips, urging Connor to take more of him. He whimpered as Connor placed his hands firmly on his hips holding them down; the pressure he was putting on the back of Connor's head doing no good either. "Oh god, Connor," He gasped, "So close. Oh god, so close, Baby."

At Dean's words, Connor lowered his mouth even further, deep throating his boyfriend and working his throat muscles while humming at the same time. Moments later he felt Dean explode in his mouth and tasted the salty, bitter fluid on his tongue. He quickly pulled back enough to where he could swallow down everything Dean had to offer.

"_CONNOR_!!!" Dean cried as he came in his boyfriend's mouth, feeling Connor's throat work as he swallowed down his come. He collapsed back against the bed as he came down from his orgasm and looked down to see Connor licking the last traces of come from his lips. He used the grip he still had on Connor's hair to pull the younger man back up his body and kissed him soundly, tasting himself in Connor's mouth along with the taste that was uniquely Connor.

Connor moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands up and down Dean's chest and abs. He pressed his body flush with Dean's, sliding his hands up to rest on Dean's shoulders, breaking the kiss with a soft gasp as the other man flipped them back over so that Connor was once more on his back with Dean hovering over him.

Dean grinned down at Connor and brushed a soft kiss over his lips before tracing his lips down across Connor's jaw and down his neck to the curve where neck met shoulder and stopping to lick and suck for a moment. After a moment he moved down slightly to Connor's collar bone and bit down sharply causing the smaller man to gasp and buck his hips up into Dean's.

Connor was gasped in pleasure and his hips jerked as Dean bit down on his collar bone. His breath was coming in pants and gasps as Dean kissed down over his chest. Dean stopped and bit at his nipples, soothing them with his tongue before moving further down his body.

Dean kissed and bit his way down Connor's body. He stopped at his hip and bit down once more before sucking the skin into his mouth, sucking hard and making sure it would leave a mark. He moved his mouth back up to Connor's abs and gently traced over them with his tongue as he slid his hands around Connor's waist and over his ass. He gently gripped the cheeks before letting one hand drift around to Connor's hip once more, then down over his thigh and between his legs. He looked up at Connor, the other man's head was pressed back into the pillow as he gasped for breath. He stopped everything he was doing for a moment until Connor looked down at him with lust-glazed eyes. "Lube?" Dean asked.

Connor's arm reached out for the side of the bed and he stretched a bit until he reached the bedside table. He fumbled with the drawer for a minute before getting it open and reaching inside for the lube and a condom. He tossed Dean the lube and put the condom on the bed next to his hip, in easy reach for Dean.

Dean easily caught the lube and twisted the cap off. He placed a generous amount on his fingers and smeared it around coating each of his fingers before slipping his hand back between Connor's legs. He gently nudged Connor's legs open and watched as he spread them wide, his knees bent, giving Dean easier access to his entrance. Dean gently kissed Connor's thighs as he slid the first finger into his boyfriend. Moments later he slid in a second finger, gently scissoring them back and forth, stretching Connor.

Connor moaned as Dean started scissoring his fingers in him, he was writhing on the bed in pleasure and rocking back onto Dean's fingers. He let out a gasp as Dean bit down sharply on his thigh at the same time he felt a third finger slide into him. "Oh god, Dean," He whimpered in need.

Dean moaned at the need in Connor's voice and moved back up over his boyfriend, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss as he slipped his fingers out of Connor, swallowing his whimper of protest. He groped around the bed near Connor's hip until his fingers brushed the foil of the Condom wrapper. He quickly opened the condom and rolled it down his cock, hard once again. He squeezed some lube onto his hand and coated his cock before sitting back and pulling Connor closer to him. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Connor's dark blue eyes and kept the eye contact as he slid into Connor. He let his eyes flutter closed as soon as he was completely inside the other man.

A low moan made its way out of Connor's throat as Dean entered him. "God, Dean, feels so good," He moaned. He reached up and pulled Dean back down to him, kissing him once more as Dean started moving.

"God, I've missed this," Dean breathed as he pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Connor's. He started moving his hips, quickly setting a swift pace; Connor meeting him thrust for thrust.

Connor wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as he matched his boyfriend's pace, trying to pull Dean deeper into his body. He moaned as Dean angled his hips just right and hit his sweet spot. "_Dean_," He gasped. His hands scrambled for purchase on Dean's sweaty shoulders as he tried to pull him closer.

Dean slid his hands over Connor's body before slipping his hand between their bodies, so close and not sure how much longer he could hold on. He closed his hand around Connor's cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts, making Connor moan loudly and start moving his hips faster.

Connor sped up his hips, urging Dean to move faster as well. God, he'd missed this; missed having Dean in him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Connor dug his blunt nails into Dean's back and tightened his legs around Dean's waist, tilting his hips slightly, causing Dean to slip further into him.

Dean moaned as he slid deeper into Connor. He tightened his hold on Connor's cock just a bit and moments later Connor came with a shout.

"_DEAN_!!!!" Connor cried as he came, his back arching and his head flying back into the pillow in pleasure. Barely a second later, he felt Dean's body go stiff as he came as well, Connor's name on his lips.

As the haze of bliss slipped away, both men collapsed onto the bed; Dean landing heavily on Connor. Connor moaned as Dean's weight landed on him and when Dean moved as though he was about to slid off of him, Connor wrapped his arms around Dean and held him in place, squeezing him briefly with his legs before letting them slide from around Dean's waist down to the bed. They laid tangled together like that for a few minutes until they'd both caught their breath and then Connor released his hold on Dean.

The both hissed slightly as Dean slowly pulled out of Connor before removing the condom and throwing it away. As soon as that was done, he rolled back over and pulled Connor close to him, wrapping his arms securely around him. "Ya know, those dreams I've been havin' for the last year just don't measure up to the real thing," Dean chuckled.

Connor smiled as he leaned up and kissed the older man, "I know what you mean. No where close to the real thing." He shifted around for a moment, curling up into Dean's side and draping an arm over Dean's chest and a leg over Dean's waist.

Dean lifted Connor's mouth to his once more and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. When the kiss ended Dean wiggled around slightly until he could pull the rumpled covers from underneath them and up over the two of them. He looked down at Connor and saw his eyes fluttering sleepily and smiled softly. He kissed him once more before settling down and getting comfortable, his arms once more wrapping around Connor and holding him securely to his body.

Connor sighed in contentment and placed a quick kiss on Dean's neck before laying his head on his boyfriend's chest, just over his heart. He turned and placed a kiss there as well laying his head back down and slowly drifting off to the sound of Dean's heartbeat.

Dean heard Connor's breathing even out and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before drifting off himself, completely content.

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Yay! I got chapter 10 done!!!!! And they finally had the much-anticipated sex! Yay! I really hope you all liked this! If there are a couple spots that don't quite flow right, I apologize; I wrote this in a few sittings instead of just one like I normally do.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**~ Kyra**


	11. Morning After

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance', excluding 'Shadow', is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings: SLASH!!!!!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Okay, I am _sooooo_ sorry this took so long to get posted. I started this chapter twice and both times when I went to open it, I kept getting a message saying the file wasn't valid. After that the Muses went on strike where this story was concerned out of anger, so it took me a while to finally get them to cooperate again. I am _soooo_ sorry about the long wait!

**ConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDeanConnorDean**

**Chapter 11: Morning After**

Connor woke slowly the next morning, feeling more content than he had in a long time. Keeping his eyes closed for the moment, he basked in the feeling. He could feel Dean next to him, an arm wrapped around him, and could hear the steady beat of Dean's heart where his head rested on his lover's chest. After a few minutes, Connor opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head to look at Dean, smiling as he took in his lover's relaxed features. A moment later, Dean shifted and Connor heard his heartbeat change slightly as he started to wake up.

Dean opened his eyes to see Connor smiling down at him. Smiling back at the younger man, he leaned up slightly, kissing Connor briefly before lying back against the pillow once more. "Morning," he said softly, voice rough with sleep.

"Morning," Connor replied. "You know, I like this. Waking up with you. It's definitely much better than waking up alone."

Dean nodded. "Definitely better."

Connor leaned down and kissed Dean once more. The kiss was slow and languid, the perfect 'good morning.' As Dean moved his hands down to rest on Connor's hips and deepened the kiss, Connor pulled back and rolled off of his lover and the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean asked with a pout as he propped himself up in the bed, his green eyes darkening as he watched Connor stand up and stretch.

Connor looked back at Dean and grinned as he headed across the room. "Shower," he replied, his grin widening as he saw Dean's eyes go even darker and glaze over slightly.

Dean's breath hitched as the image of Connor standing under the hot spray of the shower, head tilted back and water running down his body, drifted through his mind. He closed his eyes and bit back a low moan as his body started to respond to the visual in his head.

Connor stopped as he got to the bathroom and turned to look back at Dean, leaning against the bathroom doorway and grinning as his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a low moan. "So, are you going to lay there all day or are you going to join me?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice and his grin widening as Dean's eyes snapped open.

Dean's eyes snapped open at Connor's invitation and a leering grin slowly spread over his face as he got out of the bed and made his way to Connor. "Oh, I'm definitely joining you," he murmured as he rested his hands on Connor's hips and pulled the smaller man flush against him, pressing his erection against Connor's hip and feeling Connor's body beginning to perk up as well. Leaning in, he kissed Connor slowly, tracing his tongue over Connor's lips for a moment before slipping inside.

Connor moaned as Dean kissed him, returning the kiss for a moment before pulling back and walking backwards into the bathroom, pulling Dean along with him. As he reached the walk-in shower, he let go of Dean and turned to start the water and adjust the temperature.

Dean wrapped his arms around Connor's waist as the smaller man started their shower. Leaning down slightly, he started placing soft kisses on his lover's shoulders and up the side of his neck, grinning as he heard Connor moan.

Connor's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he felt Dean kissing across his shoulders and up his neck. After a second, he opened his eyes again and stepped forward into the shower, sighing at the feel of the hot water cascading over his body and soothing muscles that were slightly sore from last night.

Dean paused before following Connor into the shower, simply watching as his mental image of Connor in the shower came to life. He watched as Connor stepped under the hot spray and tilted his head back, his eyes closed, and a soft moan slipping through his lips. He watched the water run down his lover's body for a moment, just enjoying the sight, before stepping into the stall and closing the door behind him.

Connor opened his eyes as he felt Dean's hands on his hips once more and grinned as he saw that his boyfriend's green eyes were nearly black with desire. Pulling Dean under the spray with him, he ran his hands up Dean's back before tugging Dean down for another kiss as he pressed his body flush against Dean's.

Dean's hands slipped around Connor's waist as he held the younger man close, tilting his head slightly and deepening the kiss. He slid one hand up Connor's back, running it through the other man's wet locks before turning them and pressing Connor against the side of the shower.

Connor gasped as his back was pressed against the shower wall, the cold of the tile biting into his skin. A soft moan slipped past his lips as Dean kissed along his jaw and down his neck, along his collarbone and across his chest. He let his head drop back against the wall with a soft _thud_ and his eyes drifted closed as Dean kissed his way down his body, tongue tracing over his abs and teeth nipping lightly at his hips. A few seconds later, he slid his hands into Dean's hair as he felt warm breath ghosting over his erection, making him moan once more.

Dean grinned as he heard Connor moan once more before he leaned in and licked Connor from base to tip. After a few licks, he slowly took Connor into his mouth, sucking lightly and moving slowly over the hard member.

Connor flexed his fingers against the shower wall restlessly, silently wishing he had something to grasp onto. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers over Dean's shoulders, up his neck and over his face before sliding them into his hair. He bit his lip as he fought the urge to thrust into the warm, wet mouth that enveloped him.

Feeling Connor's hips twitch, Dean placed his hands on his lover's hips, pressing them against the shower wall. He knew that with Connor's strength it really wouldn't make much of a difference, but he loved the feel of him under his hands too much to care.

Connor bit his lip in pleasure as he felt the pressure of Dean's hands on his hips. He knew he'd have bruises from the firm grip later, but that just made it even better. He had loved having Dean's marks on him before, loved knowing that there was lasting evidence of their passion marking his body.

Dean took Connor further into his mouth, sucking harder at his lover, determined to make the younger man scream. He could hear Connor's breathing speed up and hitch in his throat and knew he was close.

It didn't take much longer before Connor threw his head back and a half-strangled scream of pleasure was torn from his throat. He sagged against the shower wall, needing the support, as he regained his breath. As soon as his breathing finally resembled something close o normal once more, Connor looked down at a grinning Dean with a smile before swiftly tugging his lover to his feet and turning them so Dean was pressed against the wall.

Dean gasped in surprise as he was suddenly pressed against the wall. One second, he was on his knees in front of Connor and the next, he was being pinned between the wall and his lover's strong body.

Connor took advantage of Dean's gasp to kiss him hard, sweeping his tongue inside and tasting himself in the older man's mouth. Pulling back a few moments later, he started kissing his way down Dean's body.

Dean blinked rapidly and panted for stolen breath as Connor pulled away from the kiss and started making his way down his body. He buried his hands in Connor's hair and dropped his head back against the wall, letting his eyes shutter closed as he let the sensations wash over him. His eyes opened a few seconds later as Connor's mouth suddenly disappear and warm breath hitting the hollow of his hip. Looking down, he saw Connor looking back up at him, a truly wicked look on his face.

Connor looked up at Dean through his lashes, wet hair framing his face and a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "My turn," he whispered huskily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, after a couple more rounds in the shower and an almost aborted, but eventually successful, attempt at getting dressed, Connor and Dean finally made their way into the hotel's library.

Sam and Dawn looked up as the two lovers walked into the room, both of them fighting down grins. Dawn finally gave up the fight and grinned at her pseudo-brother, loving how happy he looked.

Sam watched as Dean and Connor sat down, noticing that his brother seemed more content than he had in a long time. Actually, Sam couldn't remember ever seeing Dean look the way he did now.

"Well, well, well…Look who finally decided to join us," Sam said teasingly as he grinned at his brother and friend. "Have fun?"

Connor simply grinned a very satisfied grin as he answered. "Oh yeah."

Dean just nodded as he sent a playful leer at Connor.

Dawn sent a mischievous look at Connor, a smirk teasing the edge of her lips.

Connor looked at Dawn, a slightly nervous and apprehensive look on his face. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing," she replied casually, pausing for a second as her smirk grew and amusement danced merrily in her eyes, "I was just wondering if you had any more of those pretty, pretty marks this time around…"

Dean grinned at the younger girl as he wrapped an arm around Connor's waist and pressed a kiss to his lover's neck. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WOOHOO!!!! Finally got a new chapter of this out! It's about damn time, right! Like I said, I am **_**sooooo**_** sorry about the wait. Thank TouchoftheWind for nagging, er….I mean, encouraging me to keep working on this and get it out, even though I'd been having problems with it. Also, go check out her challenges, she has some really interesting ones posted.**

**Thanks so much for being patient (for the most part *looks pointedly at TouchoftheWind*) as I fought with the Muses over this chapter. Let me know what you think of it, please?**

**~ Kyra**


	12. Calling In Back Up

**Title:** Embrace Our Silent Dreams

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** When Angel goes missing, Connor calls a friend from school for help and is shocked when the man who left footprints in his heart shows up as well.

**Pairing:** Connor/Dean, possible Sam/Dawn

**Spoilers:** Spn, Anything up to 'Provenance', excluding 'Shadow', is fair game. BtVS/Ats, Series Finales for both shows and completely ignores the comics, cos I don't read them.

**Warnings: SLASH!** You have been warned; don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's been like, forevers since I updated this…sorry! I hit a total writer's block with this fic, I know what I want to happen, it's just getting it written so that I like it that's a problem. This one's pretty short, but I hope it's not too bad. Review, please?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Calling In Back Up**

"Hey, I think I found something!" Dawn exclaimed as she quickly reread the passage in front of her.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he stood from his own seat and moved to stand behind Dawn, leaning close as he read over her shoulder.

Connor and Dean merely smirked at the two, amused that either of them thought they were being at all sneaky.

Dean and Sam had been there for a week so far, and in that week, not only had Connor and Dean's relationship solidified itself, but Sam and Dawn had quickly grown close. Starting the day after the two had gone to Caritas, the two were constantly exchanging small touches, glances and smiles. Apparently, they thought they were being subtle about it. They really weren't. It didn't help that Connor had seen Sam sneaking out of Dawn's room early that morning.

Making a mental note to have a 'chat' with Sam later, Connor tuned back in to what Dawn was saying.

"I think this is what we're looking for," Dawn said. "It mentions Angel, 'the vampire with a soul, the one with the angelic face,' and using his 'darkness within' to bring the world to hell. It doesn't really say much about the Big Bad, but there is a timeline, and it fits. A little too closely, actually. If this is what's going down, it's happening tomorrow night."

"Is there any way to find out where it's gonna happen?" Connor asked, looking worried.

Dawn shook her head, "It doesn't look like there's a specific location needed, but from what I can tell, whoever's doing it will be drawing on a _lot_ of power to do this since they won't be able to take Angel's soul, so they'll need to basically magically bypass it to get to Angelus. That'll take a lot of power, and I think I should be able to find them if I look for high concentrations of power. We probably want to call Willow, though. And Faith and Spike, we're going to need some back up."

"What about Buffy?" Connor asked. "She'll be pissed if we don't tell her."

"She's going to be pissed anyway," Dawn replied. "We've already kept this from her long enough to mean there will be hell to pay. But you're right. We should call her too. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll take all her anger out on the Big Bad."

Connor nodded and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I'll call Willow, Faith, and Spike; you call Buffy," he said as he hit the speed dial for Willow.

"Thanks," Dawn said dryly. "I can just feel how much you love me."

"She's your sister," Connor pointed out as Willow's voice came across the line. "Willow? Hey, we have a problem…"

* * *

A few hours later, the four sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Willow to arrive with Buffy, Faith, and Spike.

"So what should we expect?" Dean asked as he glanced at his boyfriend.

Connor shrugged. "Well, Willow's the most powerful witch on the planet, but also one of the coolest. She's wicked smart and tends to babble a lot. Faith is…Faith."

"Well, that was clear," Dean snorted.

"He's right, though," Dawn said. "Faith is kind of hard to describe. She's a very sexual person and quite the bad ass, though she's also sensitive and shit when the situation calls for it. Spike's actually kind of similar. He acts like this total bad ass, but he writes poetry and is a total romantic. He used to babysit me when I was younger. Doesn't really fit with the bad ass image, you know?"

"And Buffy," Connor said, jumping back in, "is the senior Slayer. She may portray herself as a ditzy cheerleader type on occasion, but don't let it fool you. And she's very, _very_ protective of those she loves or considers hers." He smirked at Sam. "So, you probably don't want to let her know you spent last night in Dawn's room. Big talk later, by the way."

Connor and Dean grinned as Sam's eyes went wide and Dawn started sputtering.

"H-how did you…" Dawn asked, trailing off before she completed the question.

Connor shrugged. "I saw him sneaking out of your room this morning," he replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a bright flash of light in the center of the room. When it faded, four new people stood there.

"Well, hello, salty-goodness," Faith said as her eyes swept over the two Winchesters.

"Faith, focus," Buffy stated.

"I am focusing," Faith replied with a grin.

"I think she meant to focus on the fact that Angel's been kidnapped and someone's going to use him to suck the world into Hell tomorrow night," Willow said bemusedly.

"Besides, I think they're both already taken," Spike said as he looked over Connor, Dean, Dawn, and Sam, his eyes narrowing as they focused on Sam and how close he was standing to his Niblet.

Faith's grin widened as she turned to look at Connor. "You have a boyfriend?" she asked gleefully.

Connor groaned at the look on Faith's face, knowing his friend would be interrogating him about Dean the first chance she got.

"Right, well, since we're kind of short on time here," Willow started, fixing a level gaze on each of the Winchesters for a few moments, "if either of you hurts either of them, I will beat you death with a shovel. Understood?"

Dean and Sam both nodded silently. Sam froze as he noticed Spike still glaring at him.

"And if you hurt my Niblet, I'll show exactly how I got the name 'Spike." Spike added.

"And I'll rip your ribcage out and wear it as a hat," Buffy said. "That goes for both of you."

"And me," Faith grinned darkly, "well, I'll just gut you. I have a thing for knives, you see…"

"Right, hurt them and die; got it," Dean muttered as he stared at the four newcomers.

"Can we work on finding my dad now?" Connor asked with a sigh.

"Right." Willow nodded before slipping into business mode. "Dawnie, I need you, Connor, Buffy, and Spike with me. We're gonna try and find high concentrations of power where they may be holding Angel. Between the two of us we should be able to break through the spells they have holding Angel enough to find him; Buffy, Connor, and Spike will act as focuses since they're all connected to Angel."

"And us?" Sam asked, motioning to himself, Dean, and Faith.

"Try Willy's again, see if he knows anything new or anything about what's going down tomorrow night," Buffy said. "And if he doesn't know anything, maybe try Lorne's, see if he can tell you anything."

Faith nodded and led the two men out of the hotel, a small grin slipping over her face as they went. The poor guys had no idea what they were in for.

"Do you think sending them out with Faith was a good idea?" Connor asked as he watched his boyfriend leave the hotel with one of his best friends.

"Tactically, yes; socially, especially where your love lives are concerned, definitely not," Buffy replied.

Connor and Dawn both groaned in unison as they imagined all the things their friend might say to their boyfriends.

"Right, let's get to finding the poof," Spike said as he looked at Willow. "Magic room?"

Willow nodded and the four of them headed off down the hall to the magic room, Connor and Dawn glancing nervously back at the door Faith, Dean and Sam had disappeared through as they went.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it was so short and that you had to wait so long for it. I hope it wasn't too bad. Review, please?

**~ Kyra**


End file.
